jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Foo Fighters
F.F (Foo Fighters) is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. F.F is one of Jolyne's allies in Part 6. Story Enrico Pucci had a shack of Stand disks near prison grounds, a collection of different Stands that he had collected over the years while in prison. It is generally untouched and desolate. However, he needed a guardian for these disks, lest they fall into unwanted hands. He threw a random Stand disk into the ocean and hit plankton floating on the surface. Unexpectedly, F.F was born. F.F, or Foo Fighters, was told to stay there by Pucci and to kill anyone (other than him) should they come close. Having no other purpose, she did as she was told. When Jolyne Kujo and Hermes Costello approached the shack during an outdoor activity, F.F attacked but was soundly beaten by both of them. Parched and close to disintegrating, she lamented on her meaningless life and wanted to have friends. Showing mercy, Jolyne spared her by giving her water, despite Hermes' protests. Fascinated by her savior, she showed Jolyne Jotaro's missing Stand disk in gratitude. She inhabited the body of a dead inmate and followed both of them back to prison. Although she likes the other people she has met, she has the strongest affinity for Jolyne since she gave her freedom. Later, tricked by Pucci, she leads her friends into an ambush and suffers a severe blow to her body, knocking her Stand disk from her head. Dehydrated and nearing death, she was able to hear the dying Anasui's offer to her. He gave her permission to possess his body to pluck Jotaro's memory disk from him, not caring what happened to him as long as Jolyne would be happy. F.F. did pluck Jotaro's memory disk from Anasui's body but refused to possess it. Her spirit heals Anasui's wounds and thanks Jolyne for being her friend, glad that they met. When Jolyne pledged to retrieve the disk to revive her, F.F declines, saying that it wouldn't be the real her but another F.F. She disappears in a gust of wind. Stand Foo Fighters (フー・ファイターズ fū faitāzu): allows bundles of plankton to exist in a humanoid form. Interestingly, the plankton adopt the same name as the Stand. Technically, Foo Fighters has two forms: one where she is in a body and one where she is not. While not in a body, Foo Fighters has the ability to traverse bodies of water at superspeed, spreading her plankton to faraway areas to manipulate whatever she chooses. In a body, she retains this ability by forming a pistol on her forefinger, shooting parts of herself at her enemies. The downside is that she has to be constantly hydrated and can't fight for extended periods of time. Alternatively, F.F can heal people by using her plankton to microscopically sew wounds quickly together. Some of the most fatal wounds can be healed in a matter of seconds. As with her name, the Stand is also named after the band Foo Fighters. Trivia *The body that F.F. inhabits belonged to a girl named Etro, after the fashion brand of the same name. The initials F.F. are a marketing trademark of the Fendi fashion brand, another tidbit to her name. *Due to her plankton inhabiting the body she is in, F.F can contort in impossible curves and even slip through barred fences unharmed. *Some people mistake F.F for a painter because of her overalls-like jumpsuit. *When not close to a pipe or hose, she tries to keep a 32. oz cup near her at all times. *True to her word, F.F. was the only protagonist to not have a Steel Ball Run counterpart at the end of Part 6. Category:Part VI Characters Category:Deceased Charactes